


Skull Meet Crossbones

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Gen, Headcanon, Hydra (Marvel), I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, SAY YES, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, a conundrum, and hope your friends don't shoot you by accident, how do you survive getting asked to join HYDRA?, then runaway and become a mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Ozhawk got me wondering what happens to good SHIELD agents approached by HYDRA. The answers were clearly NOT GOOD. Then I wondered what would happen to my Shield Darcy and this headcanon was born.





	Skull Meet Crossbones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Need To Trust Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174876) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> Crossposting from stumblr  
> This ended up spawning a fabulous fic that will be getting moved over shortly

What happened to good Shield agents who were approached by Hydra? The way I see it, they had three options. Immediate death, escape and lay low with probable end result death, or join and try to be a double agent of some sort. But if you didn’t know who was and who wasn’t Hydra, it would be hard to go to any higher ups to report.

And then I started thinking, one of Hydra’s favorite ‘toys’ is the tesseract. After the Avengers the tesseract goes to Asgard. The only way to get to Asgard is by way of an Einstein-Rosen bridge… and there’s only one expert on them. So they want to keep an eye on Dr. Foster, who do they approach? Why not the perky, harmless, intern.

So my [Shield Darcy](http://songlordsbug.tumblr.com/post/107480148586/darcy-of-shield) is lying low as an intern, she might have been thinking about coming back to Shield, but her brother just died and Nick is getting suspicious and tries to keep her out of everything by telling her not to come back.

Then she’s approached by Hydra. She says 'yes, sure, whatever you’d like’ and then proceeds to feed them everything except what they actually want. They think she’s just Darcy Lewis, intern extraordinaire, they have no idea that they have Junior.

Then Winter Soldier happens and everything goes to hell in a handbasket and Darcy ends up physically at some Hydra base. Maybe that happened after Dark World. Either way, at some point she meets Brock Rumlow, who got stuck with the Hydra conundrum a lot earlier and has been unable to break out, rising higher and higher in the Hydra hierarchy.

He sort of adopts her as this kid who has gotten in over her head, unaware at the beginning that she’s a lot more capable than she appears. At some point he introduces her to Sitwell (he lives, just don’t ask me how) since Sitwell is the only other not-actual-Hydra-agent that he knows. He is surprised when they both respond with a 'what are you doing here?!’ but is relieved to know that now there are three fairly capable agents working together, instead of two and a kid.

Eventually Sitwell gets himself situated so that he can feed them information and Darcy and Rumlow end up in trouble and on the run from everyone. They end up something like Mercenaries and go by Skull and Crossbones (thanks again to ozhawk for giving me the idea).

Eventually they come into conflict with the Avengers and Clint makes the call not to take them out, and then nearly collapses when he realizes how close he came to shooting his Colibri.


End file.
